


i do like you

by mvni



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, UNHhhh - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, sort of because they're exes, trixya - Freeform, very gay thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvni/pseuds/mvni
Summary: katya flew across the country to finally meet trixie, the girl she's been in love with for the past three years. oh, and this girl is also her ex. and they'll share a bed. and oh my god, they were roomates. for a week.or, katya's little love adventure documented.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. february 14th

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! hello!! i am ignoring college duties to write this!!!!! so i really hope it pays off!!!!!!!!! oh and this is all based on real life events so yeehaw

everyone has those moments of enlightenment where everything seems to click together. 

and after making her mom cry nonstop for a whole week because "her little girl is all grown up and making stupid decisions", disturbing her father for the sake of nothing, barely being able to hold everything together, travelling and almost missing her flight, katya felt like that was her moment.

waiting for the plane to take off, looking through the window and adjusting her two masks for safety, it all doomed on her.

after three years, countless situations that went wrong, two breakups and god knows how many makeups, katya was going to see trixie. 

there's no turning back anymore (because the plane doors are closed). she really is going to see trixie. god. what the fuck? 

katya knew she had to know better than to believe everything would be like before, she couldn't hurt herself like that. but also, how would she not have the tiniest bit of expectations? this is too much. she wanted to run away and forget she ever planned that. but she couldn't, cause again: the doors were already locked and the plane wasn't even on the ground anymore. she could pull a d.b. cooper, yes, but at what cost?

after ten more minutes of insufferable thoughts and regrets, katya dozed off. when she woke up, she was at the same city as trixie. but she had no rush. katya updated her mom (lots of texts saying "yes i'm alive and yes i'm gonna take my medicine"), ate fastfood, brushed her teeth, waited, waited a little more... the thing is: she didn't wanna show up alone at trixie's, but she was at work, so katya would just wait until she could go. after so many years, what are two more hours, right?

time didn't feel like passing and it was unbearable. she kept checking the calendar, and yes, it was still the 14th (valentine's day, for god's sake) and yes she was still very much away from home. when trixie finally sent katya the address, she was ready to go and never look at this airport for at least another week. 

the uber driver was a woman, thank god. and she had way too much fun asking katya her age, what she was doing and why it took her so long to get to the car (she got lost at the airport). another half an hour later, many cat pictures and exchange of information, katya got to trixie's workplace. the bakery was nice, in a high-end neighborhood and she was slightly intimidated. it was her first time travelling alone and also her first time seeing trixie so she just wanted to play safe.

"there you are!" katya heard, at the same time she felt something around her neck. fuck, it's trixie. this is hapening. this is really happening.

"y-yeah! sorry, i was just saving the driver's number in case i need anything-"

"dont worry." she's so beautiful. how can she be even prettier up close? wait, katya's starring, isn't she? "i still need to finish my shift, but come sit here at the deck, it's way more comfortable."

she could barely move, and trixie got ahold of her luggage before katya could complain. 

"thank you." katya could feel her cheeks on fire, and when trixie went back inside and winked at her, she felt like dying. this trip is gonna be the end of katya, because she just can't fucking control her feelings, can she? 

another ten minutes had passed, katya was busy on twitter. and telling her friends her latest adventure: crossing the country for a girl!

"i already called a car, let's go." trixie said, getting katya's luggage yet again. 

she thought the ride would be very uncomfortable for a plethora of reasons, the first being that they had never seen each other before. oh, and they're also exes. how fun. and even though she wanted to rest her head on trixie's shoulder, she didn't feel like she could, which is just ridiculous but katya is ridiculous. and she was so so tired.

it didn't take that long to get to trixie's place, and katya was glad to have a couch to sit on and possibly sleep. 

"do you wanna shower?" trixie asked, and katya just jumped from the couch to get her stuff because yes, please, she needs to shower. "i invited some friends over to meet you, so we should get ready and go to the market, if you don't mind."

"it is fine, i just really need a minute."

it was the quickest shower she ever took, because it was just so weird. trixie was right there. right in front of her. how was her heart supposed to take this? good thing her mom has her life on insurance. 

after cleaning herself, putting her very cute hello kitty pajamas and waiting for trixie to shower, they both sat at the couch. no one dared to speak, as words were all tangled right now.

"i think i wanna sleep for a bit." the homeowner said, katya being too shy to say anything or even look up, for that matter. "wanna come? i know you didn't sleep last night." 

"yeah, sure."

"and i'm also going to kiss you, if that's ok?" fuck. holy fucking shit. of course it's ok, katya has been waiting for this moment for what feels like ages now. but she also prepared herself for nothing happening. and she has never done it before. how is she supposed to take this information? 

"it is."

trixie leaned forward, closing the distance between them. katya had her back on the wall, as a conscious effort not to fall. the kiss was slow, and katya didn't realy know what to do, but she kept going until trixie distanced herself. 

"you're pretty good for someone who has no idea on what to do."

"thanks? i guess."

katya knew trixie's apartament had only one bedroom, and she had no problems on sleeping on the floor or the couch, so when trixie pointed at the bed and told her to make herself comfortable, she was a tiny bit surprised. 

twenty minutes just flew, katya trying her hardest to get some sleep. but she could see trixie was having the same problems.

"kat, i can't sleep. wanna practice kissing until we have to go?"

what is she thinking? why is trixie such a flirt? 

but alas, they did practice, a lot. and one thing led to another. which just means that katya was naked (only after trixie complained she was wearing panties), moaning like a bitch and having her v-card snatched. and they had met just one hour before. 

"how did you learn to bite like that?" trixie asked, pointing to her neck, that katya had marked quite a bit. 

"i watched twilight. i'm a fast learner."

trixie laughed, holding katya tight. their heartbeats felt like the same. 

"do you remember we used to bet that we wouldn't be able to hold ourselves for the first night?" trixie said, jokingly, her hands going up and down on katya's hair. 

"yeah, we really outdid ourselves here."

katya wasn't really mad about what happened, just a tad bit confused. her feelings were all over the place. so much for preparation. they left the bed and got somehow dressed just to pretend they weren't butt naked, each one of them calling their respective mothers before anything. katya could even hear trixie's mom calling her "her favorite". she wasn't going to lie, it felt good.

"we should really get going."

"fine... what should i wear?" the russian asked, not knowing how to present herself. she already had her phone fired up and was messaging every single soul to give them a rundown of what happened, without details, of course. 

"did you bring that one pair of jeans i like?"

"yeah."

"so i'll just give you one of my shirts and we're good to go."

katya had always wanted to go to the supermarket with trixie, because she thought it would be very romantic. so yeah, she was freaking out a bit when trixie took her by the hand and they walked together to go grocery shopping. just like nothing ever happened. 

"take a picture of me!" trixie said, to which katya obliged. and she just couldn't stop smiling. 

even when they were arguing about how much bread trixie should buy to make her friends hot-dog, katya was all smiley. it felt like a dream. if you asked her three months prior to this date, she'd say it would never happen. that's why they broke up, the distance became too much of a problem. but now, she couldn't even think about it. 

they went home and it was already dark, the moon saying hello as they walked. 

and katya was so tired.

that night, trixie postponed her plans, so she could watch katya sleep like the baby she is. 

she knew just how much the blonde suffered to have a great night of sleep, and she wouldn't be the one to butcher it. 

besides, katya sleeps like an angel. 


	2. february 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katya goes downtown, meets family and then trixie goes down. all that while the background music is taylor swift.

when katya woke up, she had to take a step back to remember where she was. 

trixie had already gone to work, and she sent a few messages just telling katya what to do if she needed anything. oh, and she finised the messages saying "xx, love u". yeah, great. how was she supposed to focus on how to close the window like this? also, how was she supposed to focus at anything when her butt is pretty much purple after the night she had? 

calling her mom was an event. katya slept in trixie's shirt, and she noticed right away. it's not like she plans on being secretive about stuff, she just didn't wanna talk about it with her mom.

katya chose to ignore her classes for the day and took a shower instead. she would've been late for class anyway. it was just a quick one, to wake up. and also, she was going to meet her long-lasting internet friend sasha for the first time today. and trixie was going too, because she can't walk alone in a new city. the rest of the morning passed by with nothing important going on, except that she was mad excited to finally meet sasha and her stomach was being pretty bitchy about everything. hell, katya knew she couldn't have lunch or else she'd be sick all day. and she also knew she had to eat something, because trixie had sent her a message just to make sure she was fine. since an apple a day keeps the doctor away, that was her weapon of choice. see, katya doesn't like apples, she was just too lazy to fry an egg. getting dressed was also a whole deal. it was too hot for the outfit she planned, but her uber was on the way and she almost didn't make it. she almost forgot her wallet too. 

the roadtrip to trixie's work was nice. she saw lots of nice, big houses, and malls, and people. it was all nice. she just couldn't really wrap her head around all this. so instead of overthinking like she always does, she just decided to appreciate the view. and the deck, and trixie's image from inside of the bakery. 

"hey!! you're here, that was fast.sorry about this morning, i didn't wanna wake you up, even though i wanted to kiss you bye." trixie said, and gave her a small kiss on the lips. fuck. she's fucked. "before we go, there's someone i want you to meet."

katya couldn't say no, even though she was painfully shy. 

"this is olivia, i told you about her before."

"hi, nice to meet you. i'm katya." she said, with a smile. god, this was akward.

"hi!!! are you the girl trixie was anxious about meeting yesterday?" olivia had a nice, welcoming expression, and katya felt somehow safe. also, her smile was no joke, absolutelly gorgeous. 

"ok, we should get going, or we'll lose our bus!" trixie deadpanned, grabbed katya by the hand and took her to the bus stop. "is sasha on her way? she lives kinda far from downtown."

"yeah, she took an uber because it's going to rain." katya couldn't stop fidgeting, and yes, it can get very annoying, but she was so nervous. 

"i've always imagined how it would be to ride a bus with you. you know, as a couple. it's romantic. but i mean, we're not a couple anymore."

"i get it, trix. it's ok."

the topic of not being a couple anymore makes katya sad, but she didn't have time to think about it, as their bus arrived and the rain started pouring at the same time. saved by the bell. 

they had to get on another bus before making downtown, and the first trip was just fine. at the second bus stop, trixie just couldn't stop kissing katya, pulling her mask down and being annoying. it was cute. it felt right. 

"i love you." she said, after a kiss. katya didn't know what to say, in all honesty. of course she still loved trixie, but why this now? why does everything always has to be a mess?

"i love you too." she whispered, more to herself than anything, but trixie heard. 

"our bus is here, come on." 

they were pretty quiet for most of the ride, katya too absorbed in her own mind.

"have you heard taylor swift's new record?" trixie asked.

"no, didn't really had the time for that." because everything she does reminds me of you and it hurts way more than i am willing to admit, she thought. 

"there's a song that always reminds me of you. let me get my airpods, wait."

this has to be some sort of a bad joke. trixie pressed play and katya heard a mellow string. 

> _your mom's ring in your pocket_  
>  _my picture in your wallet_  
>  _your heart was glass, i dropped it_  
>  _champagne problems_

ok. wow. yeah, she had a picture of trixie in her wallet. yes, trixie pretty much broke her heart. well, fuck that. not crying in front of trixie was just so hard. the rest of the song ended like a blur, katya drowning on her own choked up tears. thank god they were already downtown. 

the bus stop was packed. trixie had katya's hand on hers all the time, knowing damn well the blonde is prone to getting lost. when they were almost out, a girl stopped them. more specifically, stopped katya, hands on her shoulders and all. she seemed shocked, and katya was crearly scared.

"i can't believe it." the girl's friend said, right behind her. trixie was crearly annoyed, still holding katya's hand. the girl with blue hair was still starring, and it was creeping katya out. 

"you're very pretty, that's it." she said, and walked away. trixie pulled katya away as well.

"do you know her?"

"never seen before."

"what the fuck was she thinking?! grabbing you like that? god, this is infuriating." katya is not a big jealousy enthusiast, but seeing trixie angry because of that did something to her. 

not long after, she spotted sasha, letting go of trixie's hand to run at her. shea, her girlfriend, was also there. trixie just couldn't shut up about what had happened, and it was just funny to see.

"you need to go and grab coffee at our local shop! it also has cookies, so..." sasha said, knowing exactly where to bring her friend. katya was worried, because even though her women knew about each other, they had never met. but it wasn't really a problem, since it looked like the four of them had been together forever. it was just nice to see. the coffee shop was also very nice. katya was adamant on not eating, but trixie made her. 

"an apple is not lunch, you know that." that was shea's way of being a supportive step-mom slash bestfriend's girlfriend. she's really sweet, katya really likes her. they make a beautiful couple. sasha deserves all the happiness in the world.

they had a nice evening. shea was getting caught up in all the gossip, and they were all having fun. just like teenagers after school, except none of them goes to school anymore. and they're not exactly teenagers too. 

"remember when that girl from your class started lying about you?" sasha asked, just for the sake of continuity, since they were talking about pathological liars. everyone knew this story, really. 

"i really don't wanna talk about that." katya said, with trixie's head on her lap. this was a sensitive topic. they fought a lot because of that back in the day, since this girl was also trixie's friend, and things got really messy. it ruined the rest of her highschool experience. katya still felt guilty about it, even though trixie told her to forget it. she couldn't. 

the snack session ended well, and they strolled around for some time, trixie and sasha agreeing that katya had to see the new bridge.

"you'll love it. it has lights and you can see the boats!" 

and they were right. 

she loved it. 

trixie even carried her bride style because she couldn't really reach the grid. and they kissed and held hands and it was just really romantic.

it was, overall, a nice walk, and the weather was just perfect. 

she didn't wanna leave but it was night already, and they would have dinner at trixie's aunt. not much pressure. 

riding the bus all cuddly and kissy was never on katya's list of things to do with a loved one, but she enjoyed it very much. 

she also enjoyed that, when they got home to get the condiments they had bought on the day prior, trixie wasted no time.

"i've been dying to do this all day."

she kissed katya, pressing their bodies together, her hand resting on top of the other woman's ass. it wasn't really planned to happen, but they had sex again.

"i don't wanna get up..." trixie whined.

"come ooon, i don't wanna disappoint your aunt."

dinner was nice. they spent a lot of time taking pictures together (shoutout to those two pictures of trixie kissing katya's forehead and katya kissing trixies's cheek. they're adorable. katya even made the second one her lockscreen.) and chatting with the mattel cousins, who didn't give a fuck about the two lovebirds.

sitting on katya's lap, trixie couldn't stop gazing at her. and katya couldn't stop starring the massive hickey at the woman's neck. oops. 

"i can't believe you're here."

'i know!"

"what was the first birthday present i ever gave you?"

"what- trixie, is this a pop quiz?"

"i wanna make sure you're really here and this is not just me in a coma." katya sighed. honestly, this woman is just rotten. 

"the necklace i'm wearing and a book." it was a beautiful silver cat necklace, and katya never took it off. she remembers trixie saying that it's a way for her to always be close to katya. she loves her little kitten. 

"right, when did our first ring arrived?"

"god, you're unbearable. i don't know the day, but it was november, right?"

"yeah. on my mom's birthday."

they laughed, played, kissed and took more pictures.

this was all katya could ask for. it felt like a dream.

a little bit later, they ate their hotdogs, just glad that the twenty breads they bought did not go to waste. trixie's aunt was happy to have katya over, treating her like a member of the family. it was good. she was feeling really good about herself. 

katya wasn't expecting to see the time right on 11:11 p.m., but she did. and she kissed trixie right after showing her. 

it was almost midnight when they got home, and trixie needed to sleep. 

but that didn't stop them from having another round of the fun stuff. they just couldn't help themselves. katya loved to be touched by trixie. 

"yesterday was valentine's day." trix said, without thinking much. 

"holy shit, i hadn't noticed."

"you lost your virginity on valentine's day."

"what the fuck, this is almost straight out of a sitcom."

they talked a little more, but short after trixie fell asleep, tangled in her lover's embrace.

that night, katya realized she could really get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im- god i didnt remember everything until i began writing and im legit crying while looking at the pictures because im stupid like that. also, half of my trixya oneshots (excluding thes one about bubbly drinks and marriage) are about the same person whose these events happened, so if anyone wants to get to know more about them...


	3. february 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katya spent the whole day all by herself and having lots of thoughts, only to be wasted by night. it was fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than what i had envisioned because every college stuff i ignored for the past week or so came back to bite me in the ass, so that was nice. also, i lost the first draft!!! yay i hate living
> 
> ALSO very important!! today is my cat's 2nd birthday!!!!!! happy birthday bay i love u lots

trixie had a double shift that tuesday.

which meant she left home too early and would only come back too late. 

fun! nice! katya would spend the day by herself! she knew it would happen because trixie works a lot, but god, she wasn't prepared. 

her routine was the same as the other days. she woke up, missed trixie, got up and took a shower, while thinking about what happened last night and how things are gonna sail from now on. then, she turned her notebook on to deal with college and how much she didn't wanna study. it's not like she hated her major (she did, to some extent), but she also didn't really care about all the medieval texts she had to read and all the educational terms she had to learn. she knew istambul was no longer called constantinople and that was it. so yeah, katya chose to watch "the mandalorian" instead. you gotta love to hate star wars. and hate to love it. 

by lunch time, not only was she bored but also hungry. and trixie made her voice heard, sending katya a ton of messages reminding the girl to eat something other than an apple. the thing is, katya was embarassed of messing up on someody else's kitchen, and even knowing how to cook (which her mom and grandma made sure she knew), she was lazy. so she decided on making scrambled eggs. some might say this isn't lunch, but food is food to her and time is a social construction. 

after brunch, katya decided to try and be a good student for once and start her work. it failed, miserably, because the text was way too boring and she was already plastered at the couch, with many tabs open such as youtube, netflix, disney+ and whatever else she could use as a way of not studying. and her mind couldn't focus on anything other than trixie. and how much her butt hurts depending on the way she sits. and how much she wants a kiss right now. how can she do anything when it's pouring rain outside and it's just the perfect weather to be sad about love? 

when the clock hit 6 p.m., she was already counting the minutes for trixie to get home. and that wouldn't happen for like, six more hours, so yeah, you can say she was bored and lonely. two hours had passed, and she was starting to lose her mind. just like magic, trixie sent her a message, saying that she was tired, wanted to kill someone and also, her friends will sleep there that night.

great, katya wasn't freaking out at all. it's fine, nothing to worry about. not a single thing. it's not like she's shy and scared of meeting new people, noooo. 

well, the rain only stopped at past half nine. and by ten, the power went out. as if katya wasn't freaking out enough. now she could barely see anything. she was laying in bed, listening to her sad playlist when trixie got home with two other people. one of them she already knew, it was olivia. 

"kat, put on some clothes. my friends are here." she said, kissing the girl on the lips. "and don't worry, they're already fixing the power."

"what's wrong with my pajama?" katya pouted. 

"nothing, babe. i just don't want you to feel uncomfortable." fair point, trix. she changed quickly and went to the living room, to see that it was already a mess. 

"this is olivia, but you already know her. and this is rosé, she used to work with us but she was fired after fighting with our boss."

"what a nice way to present me, trixie. you fucking bitch." the girl, rosé, said. she had pretty pink hair and piercings. "i brought wine."

"nice to meet you!" katya said, with a smile, slightly terrified. 

"kat likes wine, so that's good. ok, is denali coming?" 

"i don't know." said olivia "she said she doesn't wanna leave home."

"we're gonna call her an uber and she'll come." rosé stated, and they did. 

it took the other girl, denali, a whole ten minutes to get there. mind you, it was past midnight at this point and the power had just come back. 

"i'll take a shower, be right back." trixie said, and left for the bathroom, not without kissing katya first. the three girls were pretty much on their own little world, katya being too shy to say anything. 

"can anyone put music?" olivia asked. 

"any music?" 

"yeah, sure." wrong answer, because katya made everyone listen to fall out boy. it's not a phase, mom. 

the playlist carried on to "bang the doldrums", the chorus resonating with katya. because, yeah. trix and kat are best friends, ex friends to the end but better off as lovers and not the other way around. 

"who let katya chose the music? please, someone shut it off!" trixie, the #1 emo katya hater, screamed from the bathroom. 

when she came back, everyone sat on the bed to talk. katya made her own little cocoon with a blanket, trixie sitting right next to her, holding both their glasses of wine. she wasn't comfortable participating on the conversation, because she knew no one. 

"she's so quiet. it's cute." rosé said.

"yeah, look! she looks like a baby animal all cuddled up." denali agreed.

"she's my little princess, guys. isn't she adorable? please, don't look at her." trixie chimed in.

she was fine listening to them talk about stuff she knew nothing about, their friends and college.

"katya was accepted in two colleges, can you guys believe that?"

"oh, it's nothing, really." she never liked when people pointed that out, because the thought of being the center of attention was terrifying to her. 

"it is something, babe. you shouldn't be afraid of talking abour it. i'm very proud of you, you know that." that's true, trixie used to sayd that all the time. 

a few glasses of wine later and they went to the living room, the girls danced a bit, messed up with different types of alcohol, katya threw up after rosé poured whisky directly into her mouth, and by that it was a quarter after one. 

"denali, can you please leave your cellphone alone?" olivia asked, and denali didn't say a thing. 

when rosé got behind her, she made a disgusted face.

"it's him."

"who's 'him'?" katya asked. 

"her ex. what does he want?" trixie asked denali, who had a serious expression. 

"he wants to know if i'm here, and if yes, he said he'll come and bring me home."

"over my dead body." rosé said.

"i'm gonna beat him to death if he dares to show up."

"trix, no." katya chimed in, with a little bit more understanding of the situation now. "he doesn't know who i am. if he dares to show up, i'll talk to him."

"i don't want you anywhere near this guy. i'm serious, katya. if he comes, you'll lock yourself in my room."

"but-"

"no buts."

alas, he didn't show up, thankfully. but it gave the girls enough time to tell katya why he was such a bad person, in the first place. and she wanted to punch him in the face, because denali was an amazing girl just by those two hours they spent together and it wasn't fair that she had to deal with such a shitty person. 

"you guys wanna go to the cemetery? katya loves all things dead." trixie sugested, and everyone agreed. so, they went. trixie even made katya put on her jacket, just in case. 

the cemetery was small, and nice. olivia was having an identity crisis, but trixie and katya were in their own little world. they were both tipsy, and kissing, katya sitting on a tomb and trixie holding her by the waist. it was romantic, at least to katya, who loves all things ooky spooky. she always dreamed of kissing someone at the cemetery. 

"hey, let's go to the square!" denali said, grabbing trixie and rosé by the hand, trixie making sure to grab katya as well. the five of them were walking like a human chain, katya on the side, because trixie was jealous and didn't want anyone to hold her hand. but she soon let go to run to the cross in the middle of the square, on a failed attempt to climb it.

"she's adorable, trix."

"yeah, if you don't sleep with her today, i'll make sure to do it." rosé joked, and trixie just rolled her eyes. katya wasn't listening, too caught up on trying to be jesus. but trixie didn't want her to get hurt, so she came to the rescue and made katya sit on her lap, while the other three talked on the other bench. 

"they're gonna end up having a threesome today." trixie said, to which katya agreed.

"at least we'll have privacy." 

"oh, that's right. so, do you wanna do anything?" trixie knew how to make her blush, and was fully aware of that.

"if we're not too wasted..."

"deal."

they didn't stay long outside, as it was already three and something o'clock. when they got back home, trixie took the two mattresses she had and displayed them in the living room for her friends. she and katya went to the bedroom and trixie made sure the door was locked, not wanting to get caught up on wathever the three of them would end up doing. 

that meant privacy, but it's not like they made any efforts to lay low and be quiet. they didn't, really. 

some time had passed, both trixie and katya were naked and cuddling, when someone started to knock on the bedroom's door. 

"katya, ditch trixie and come have fun with us!" it was denali who said that.

"there's two naked women waiting for you outside!" and that was rosé. 

"can you two whores go to sleep, please? thank you!" trixie replied, not unlocking the door and going back to bed. 

even though katya is afraid of strangers and new situations, she's glad she was able to let loose and enjoy her night.

she wouldn't have it any other way. 


	4. february 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise! there's a dick in your cake! and you're overheating! please, don't moan so loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING!! there's some stuff related to eating disorders on this chapter, nothing graphic as i'm very sensitive to it, but if you feel uncomfortable, please, don't read. remember, this is based on a real story and real problems, so. sometimes shit happens.

wednesday started just like any other day. if you consider that katya was naked, underneath trixie and more than a thousand miles away from home.

rosé and denali had already left, because they needed to work. it was only olivia and the two blondes now. it was also trixie's manager birthday, and their boss gave the girls a hundred bucks to buy party stuff, so that's where they're headed today. even though it was their day off, no one says no to free cake. 

after showering, the three of them left. they went near downtown, the uber driver being way too friendly and katya feeling way too intimidated. 

"ok, how about we go to the market and see if they have anything?" olivia asked, to which trixie agreed. it was a highway, and katya was fairly afraid of getting hit by a car.

"come here, babe." trixie took her hand, knowing full well about her girl's lack of capacity to take care for herself and her whim to jump in front of moving vehicles. 

the supermarket had a total of nothing, just some little dogs on cages because their owners were shopping. that was enough to make katya happy for ten minutes straight, ignoring the extreme heat and the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. she was trying to convince herself that she was, in fact, not hungry and didn't have to eat anything. but as lunch time got closer and closer, it got harder. 

trixie and olivia made a pause on their search to eat, and they even asked katya if she wanted anything, which she didn't. their last stop was party city, and katya was very excited. she loves party anything. that is funny, considering she hates her own birthday. 

"we're exactly where i belong!" she said, smiling. 

"come on, kat. let's throw the most gay ass party ever!" 

and they went all out. so much so that the hundred bucks was not enough and the salesperson gave them a disccount of six dollars to fit the budget. 

the ride to the deck was fast, and soon enough they were ready to throw a party. except katya couldn't go inside the kitchen, because she's not a worker there, so she had to wait outside, at the deck. she was fine with that, except almost fainting. the worst part of being sick is that you know damn well what you're doing but just can't find the strenght to do anything about it. even sasha offered to send trixie a message about how hungry katya was, because she knew her friend was too ashamed to admit. but alas, she made sure to wait. 

not long after that, denali went outside. 

"what a night..." katya said, when the girl approached her. 

"don't even mention it."

"well, it's not like mine wasn't as busy as yours..." they both giggled at the thought. "did you get any sleep?"

"no, i came straight from trixie's."

"holy shit, you really need to rest."

they talked a bit more, until katya realised someone was looking at them. denali saw it too, and her expression changed instantly. 

"kat, this is my ex that we told you about."

before she could do anything, the guy took denali by the hand and went elsewhere, leaving katya all alone and worried, because she knew he was a piece of shit, but there was nothing she could do besides panic. and seek trixie for help. 

**from:** k. 

**to:** trix loml <3

trix pls denalis ex is here he took her somewhere i dont kniw what to do i m scared pls come here

he looks angry hes angrily looking atme 

im gonn do smth pls come here as soon as you can

she was indeed very scared, because the guy was easily two times bigger than her and katya is very nonconfrontational. but she didn't want to leave denali with him, so she walked to where they were and with all the courage she didn't knew she had, grabbed denali's hand.

"i need to talk to you. it's rather urgent." 

it was a bit too fast. she was able to get ahold of denali but the guy followed them, katya only had time to ask if she was ok and needed anything.

"i'm fine, don't worry."

it gave them enough time to wait for trixie to show up and grab katya. denali chose to stay, but they would keep a close eye, jut for safety. 

once inside the bakery, trixie was all over katya.

"are you ok? did he do anything?"

"i'm fine. just a bit scared."

"come here." trixie hugged katya and dragged them near the cake. "look, i made a weenie out of strawberry."

"i hate you so much."

"no, you don't."

"yeah, i don't."

they took some pictures (olivia was startled by the quality of katya's camera) and waited a tad bit more.

trixie was drinking coffee, and made sure to bring water to katya, just for safety. she appreciated it, because her blood pressure was low. 

"you have to eat something, kat."

"i know..."

"we're gonna have lunch soon, ok? tempest made us some pasta, i know you like it."

tempest was the nice lady that works as the main cooker, katya knew. they even talked a bit, she asked katya how much she weighted (katya is significantly scrawnier than trixie, so it's not hard to assume she's younger or underweight) and told her she'll make her eat. and yes, katya was very hungry. 

the manager arrived and he was pleasantly surprised, even by trixie's attempt of a phalical shape on top of the cake.

"i can work on decorating now!" the girl said, much to katya's delight. she knows how much trixie wants to have her own bakery in the future. 

they ate, thank god, and it was the first time in three days that katya had a proper meal. her body was healing, nature was beautiful and she loved life. 

trixie asked katya about taking the bus, to which she didn't complain, so home they went. well, they were meant to get home, but the bus driver was not careful at all, so he bumped into another car on the highway. nice. they had to leave the bus and wait outside for another one, which they were fine with doing, if it wasn't so hot. katya could feel all her organs melting. 

when the backup bus arrived, they were at their stop in less than thirty minutes. now they just had to alk home.

"katya, you need to eat. i'm serious. i know it can be hard sometimes, but you need to take care of yourself when you're alone too, not only when i'm at home to make sure you're eating. i don't wanna fight with you about it."

"i know, trix. and i'm really sorry, i didn't mean to make you worry about me, at all."

"but i do, and you know that. it's not your fault."

trixie kissed katya again, and they were finally home. 

another round of showering and lots of complainments later, they were together at the couch at last, trixie's hand laying around katya's boobs.

they also had another round of fucking and not being subtle at all, because they're alone and the neighbors don't really care (they hope).

it was all very intimate, and katya was pretty happy with how things were turning out. 

by nine at night, she felt sleepy enough to go to bed.

and she slept like she hadn't for years. 


	5. february 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katya was all alone and that gave her too much time to overthink (but sometimes all you need is to hate yourself for a little while)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is rather small because im really full of stuff to do): but!! i'm oficially back on my bullshit

thursday rolled along and trixie had another double shift, which meant katya would be alone all day.

she's not mad at trixie, she knows she has to work and sometimes things get out of hand. but she was painfully lonely. katya is always on the verge of crying when she's alone, but the thing is, why put a new address on the same old loneliness? 

so, katya decided to make the best of it. she likes to shower at night, but having a stream of hot water on your face as soon as you get out of bed is also surprisingly pleasant. studying, on the other hand... katya should just be grateful that she's in college when she knows a lot of people who you'd give everything for the same opportunity, but sometimes it's hard to focus on that. specially when you have so much stuff to do and don't know how to do any of them. alas, she couldn't focus.

by lunch time, she had already given up. trixie was checking up on her, which katya felt was really cute. she even made sure to ask one of her cousins to go with katya to the supermarket, so she wouldn't have to go alone. it wasn't necessary, really. but katya was delighted to see how much trixie cared about her.

in true zamolodchikova fashion, katya was not in a rush to cook. well, she kinda wishes she was, because it was when she decided to make a quick meal that she noticed that the power went out. again. she also noted that the internet had stopped, so there's that.

katya was positive it wouldn't take long for the power to go back to normal, so she just waited. she hated being alone with no way of distracting herself because that's always when her emotions flourish and it's hell. it wasn't different this time, and she could feel her chest getting heavier by the second, because god, she is so screwed. she clearly isn't over trixie like she thought, and she crearly will have the hardest time adjusting when she goes home. it will be so hard to be far from trixie, and she's so afraid that they'll fall on the same routine of not having time for each other. she hates this. she wants to be with trixie and knowing that this won't happen just makes things so much worse. katya also hates herself for that. because, god, why is she such a creeper? she's only eighteen, there's no such thing as already meeting the person you'll spend the rest of your life with. but why does it hurt so much to think that it won't be trixie? does it mean anything if the feelings don't die after all this time? is katya secretely a very toxic person? is she wrong for feeling like this, for wanting another chance? 

sasha even told her she would try and call the power company, to make things better for katya, but it didn't really work. she didn't wanna depend on her friend for that, but she also couldn't just lurk for trixie's bills for more information.

before she could spiral to a very dark hole of pure sadness, trixie's cousin knocked on the door.

"trixie said you wanted to go to the market...?" saved by the bell.

"sure, let's go."

it was awkward, at first. he was talking about school and how much he loves history, and katya didn't wanna spoil it for him. she'll never be the one to just blatantly shit on history for shits and giggles, even though she wants to kill herself everytime she has to study. it was actually nice to see someone so enthusiastic about studying. it didn't inspire katya to be a better student or anything, but school was a great way to make things less weird and keep conversation afloat. 

trixie's cousin probably judged her after that trip to the supermarket, but katya was so lost (no one talks enough about how hard it is to shop for basics on a place you've never been before) and so over everything that she just bought instant noodles and white wine. she wanted to get home, lay down and cry. but she also wanted to punish herself by taking a cold shower. she chose to do the second option. sometimes self-hatred is all you need!

by six p.m., the power was nowhere near back to normal and katya was wondering if she did the right thing by being there. however, she didn't have the time to actually downgrade herself all that much, because all of a sudden she hear the refrigerator. the power was back, thank god, now she can listen to her sad playlist without worrying about her battery dying. and also cook some noodles, she was starving. 

trixie got home late, as katya already expected, and she brought denali and olivia with her. that made her a little mad, not because she doesn't like them, but because the day was just team too much by itself. 

"i bought wine...?"

it was nice not being alone with trixie, she'll give them that. after all the intrusive thoughts she had, the last thing she wanted was to overthink right in front of trixie. the girls had takeout and trixie made sure to give some bites to katya, which was sweet. and they also drank all the wine. 

"so, kat, what do you want for your birthday this year?"

"honestly? i wanna pretend it doesn't exist. but i'm sure it will be way better than last year." the two of them were never big on birthdays, and katya had some pretty rough experiences, such as falling on the train and getting water spilled all over her papers when she was going to college just to arrive and have a bunch of random people sing happy birthday to her. 

"just be glad you don't have a girlfriend to break up with you on your birthday this year..."

"i hate you. and it was two days later."

"oh, yeah, right. and we also got back together a week after. remember when you got really mad at me because i was ignoring you and you pierced your lip?"

"do you guys need some privacy or...?" denali asked and they denied it. it was fine, they wouldn't fight because of that. they never really fought, just on a few occasions. they'd rather much more talk things over. 

"it's ok, denali. and if you only read the fucking text, trix, you'd know that you were mistaken."

"well, no shit. but how did you expect me to react? you were basically professing your undying love for your ex."

"for her finger, oh my god."

"i know! but how was i supposed to react? you know i don't like her."

"can we like. don't do it?" katya said, because even though they weren't fighting, revisiting the past was rather painful.

"i'm sorry, babe. it's all in the past now, ok?" trixie said, and they kissed to make amends. it was nice. she felt really safe when she was with trixie. 

they slept right after, holding hands, and katya dreamt of a future where they could be together again. 


	6. february 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katya just really needed to kiss trixie. that was all.

katya hated waking up early for no reason. hell, her sleep schedule is too messy for that. but she didn't mind waking up early just to kiss trixie goodbye. what a simp. 

she went back to bed and tried, as much as she could, to sleep just a little longer. by 8 a.m. she gave up. 

morning was going as usual. she called her mom, got to see her cat (who was very pissed about the absence of his personal scratch pole, katya's legs), her rats (who were pissed because katya's mom is afraid of them, so they weren't getting any couch time) and her room. she also tried to study, but didn't go very far because she had a wandavision episode to watch and she was too afraid of going on twitter and receiving spoilers. college can wait.

by lunch time, she was all ready to cook some noodles and listen to my chemical romance on repeat. there was some leftover cake to top it all off too. 

it was a nice day, overall. considering she didn't do anything important and was just waiting for trixie to arrive. 

when the sun started to settle, katya couldn't hold a single thought together. her body was rioting all together and soon her brain would stop because _she needed to kiss trixie_ and this was the weirdest fucking feeling. she has never felt anything like this before, this urge to be so close to someone, and it was driving her insane. her legs wouldn't stop shaking, to the point that it was annoying. her twitter feed was just desperate tweets that made no sense. her anxiety levels were off the roof. 

trixie got home shortly after, and she not only had a new haircut, but she also had bangs. katya was fairly shocked. they chatted for a bit and trix went to take a shower. katya was still freaking the fuck out, because holy shit, she was almost jumping in the shower with trixie and begging for a kiss. 

"are you ok?" trixie asked, after styling her hair.

"yeah, totally. i'm fine. pfft."

"ok...? come here, i'm gonna call my mom."

they were sat on the couch, katya on it's arm and trixie like a proper human being. she called her mom, and katya just couldn't bring herself to focus on anything besides her shaking legs. 

"and where's kat?" she heard val say.

"i'm here!" katya plopped besides trixie.

"are you enjoying your trip?"

"i am! trixie is a great roomate, really." 

"katya is so annoying, mom. you have no idea."

the call finished five minutes after this, and trixie said she was going to bed. katya was still shaking on the couch's arm.

"are you sure you're alright?"

"i'm anxious, that's all."

"is there anything i can do to help?" trixie said, getting closer.

"i don't know...?" katya barely had time to finish her sentence and they were already kissing. she could feel a wave of tension getting out of her body, for god's sake. 

"c'mere."

she followed trixie, just to be pushed to the bed, the other woman holding her face close and kissing her deeply. 

trixie had no mercy when dealing with katya's ass, her hand imprinted on the russian's skin. unexpectedly, she slapped katya across the face, who moaned pleasantly. she wasn't afraid to be vunerable and trixie knew exactly what to do. she also loved when katya used her fingernails to scratch her back, so she did. 

they were a mess. 

"wanna take some pictures to have as memories?"

"why not?"

the pictures were adorable, but sadly, they couldn't post any of them because it was painfully obvious that both women were naked. 

katya was using trixie's thighs as a pillow when she noticed her lover had her cellphone and was still taking pictures.

"i'm baby." katya said, pouting, to get trixie's attention. 

"no..."

"i am!"

"no, you're a whore."

"that too, but i'm also baby."

"nah, just a dirty whore."

"i may be a whore, but at least i am also baby."

"just a whore."

"wait, are you recording?" she said, facing the phone.

"yeah- OW. KATYA!" she had just decided that biting trixie was a good idea for some reason. "say goodbye to the video. that's katya. she's a whore."

"and baby."

"yeah, sometimes she's baby. like thirty minutes ago."

katya just couldn't believe that trixie was seriously recording all this. but she didn't care enough to make her stop.

still on trixie's lap, katya was singing a bunch of nursery rhymes for no reason.

"twinkle twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are... i don't remember the rest."

but trixie had other plans.

"you should eat me out."

"stop, no, i'm tired."

"say hi to the camera, though. i'm gonna post this video and everyone will look at you and say 'look at her, she's so pretty, she'd never do that' but in reality you just did." katya couldnt stop laughing, to the point where she was almost out of bed, while trixie was still taking selfies. 

"hi katya's phone. i have bangs now. i came home with bangs and she had a disgusted face. she hates when i have bangs, that's why she broke up with me."

"except you broke up with me. twice."

"true. ok, you guys can't see her, this is katya." trixie shoved the phone in her face. "and this is our travel vlog, number three. on the same day."

"on the same fucking day. you're unbearable, did you know that?"

"shut up. look how hot and beautiful i am."

"i agree."

"yeah, you should. look at my bangs." katya managed to get her hand on trixie's forehead, to play with her curtain bangs. "and this is katya's hand. we're doing a post-sex video."

"make sure to say that i'm baby!"

"yeah, no." katya still had her hand on trixie's face when she started to suck her finger for no apparent reason.

"since when i became a pacifier?"

"that's how i suck dick and cock."

"ew gross."

"i'm kidding, i have never ever done that."

"let's call paul rudd and solve this problem."

"nah, i'm good. ok, move, i wanna lay on your lap."

they switched positions, and it didn't take long for trixie to fall asleep, katya still running her fingers through the girl's hair. she must have fallen asleep too, because two hours later, her phone was full of notifications from her parents.

**group chat: katya's trip**

**k:** hey mom hey dad sorry i went to bed with trix and fell asleep 

**k:** you guys dont have to freak out if i dont answer right away

 **k:** i was busy

the truth is, katya was tired of all the action, so after making sure her parents would not send the police to find her, she fell asleep.

with trixie still in her arms, breathing slowly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to rewatch the videos to write them down and now im almost crying hah im ridiculous


	7. february 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help, i think i might be drowning on my own anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a short one): but hey at least something happened, right? idk im really tired im sorry
> 
> content warning: alcohol

katya was starting to feel a little homesick. just a little. she missed her mother's food, and her bed. not enough to actually wanna go home though. she was enjoying her days with trixie more than she would ever admit to her parents. it was nice having a domestic love affair. 

it was also the first day since she left home that katya woke up after 10, her body finally catching up to how tired it was supposed to be. she took her first shower of day, paying attention on where her skin was red and which muscles appeared to be sore. being eighty is not easy. katya's mom was bugging her with all the airport shit she had to do before flying home, but katya was purposefully avoiding this topic. she didn't wanna go home, not yet. and she also didn't wanna talk about it, because she's a crier. 

lunch was eaten and the dishes were already done when she heard from trixie. 

**from:** trix loml <3

 **to:** k. 

i'm sorry

i'll have to double today, there's that party going on and people just decided not to show up. 

there's only 3 of us here today because of that and i cant leave 

nice. how cool is that? katya would be alone all day again! because she surely deals well with loneliness. it's not like she's going to jump from the balcony to the sound of welcome to the black parade. katya can almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. she wasn't angry at trixie, it's not the girl's fault. she was angry at the world, and that includes everyone and every single thing, because for god's sake, she just wanted trixie. the party had been mentioned before, they both agreed not to go for multiple reasons. katya didn't wanna risk being surrounded by people she didn't know, even though they were just the same people who worked with trixie, and she knew it wouldn't be fair to hold a rope on the other woman's neck. and trixie didn't want to go to a place where katya wouldn't feel comfortable enough to be by herself, without crying her eyes out. it was supposed to be just a quiet night for the two of them. 

"you can go if you want, trix. i'll just stay at home." she said.

"of course not, katya. i would never just leave you alone like this, you know that." trixie replied, but katya still felt a little guilty about it. it was never her intention to disturb whatever plans trixie already had.

**from:** k. 

**to:** trix loml <3

dont be sorry its ok):

it sucks that you have to be responsible and act like an adult 

btw do you want anything from the market im planning on going there later 

**from:** trix loml <3

 **to:** k. 

just buy whatever junk food u wanna eat

and im really sorry 

it's safe to assume that katya was pretty pissed about the situation. she thought about going there and i don't know, rioting. leave trixie alone, or something along those lines. she thought about knocking on every single door and ask someone to make her company. she thought about adopting a dog by impulse. in the end, she chose to stay put and work on her paper, which proved to be a lot harder than she thought. 

see, katya was a reader when she was younger. now she can't even read an article without yawning. but she pushed through the boring text about how portuguese civilization came to be until her eyes felt heavy. the other article was about catholic church, right up her alley. maybe it's because she studied in a catholic school, but the whole church aesthetic is very appealing. that was fun to read, and she managed to get her work done in no time. when she finally reached the middle of the assignment, the sun wasn't as bright as before and she could actually go to the supermarket without melting. 

it was a nice, short walk and the supermarket wasn't crowded. katya had her earphones in, listening to the same three songs on repeat (she was very adamant about the power that miss missing you, ginasfs and jet pack blues hold together), trixie's key hanging out of her pocket adorned with the keychain katya bought her overseas, and driving violet crazy. poor violet, had to listen to katya complaining about not being able to find anything for dear life. it took her longer than expected, but she managed to buy some chips, m&m's, gummy worms, acohol-filled-chocolate and drinkable alcohol. she was on a roll. 

after showering again, finishing her report , bugging violet a little more and eating said alcoholic chocolate (she didn't like it, the liquid was way too runny), katya was bored. she was already tired of the internet, but couldn't stop refreshing her twitter page just in case a thought decides to pop up. today she was all about not freaking herself out for nothing. that's not the energy she wanted, right?

well... when the clock striked 9 p.m., katya was tired of being bored, so she did what she does best: drink alone. it was very cheap alcohol and it tasted just like soap, but she was ok with that. she was ok with the fact that she wanted to stop worrying, because yes, she was very worried. her mind went to very dark corners that she's not eager to explore. what if trixie decided to go to the party without her? no, it's not like her to do that. but what if she got tired of having to deal with katya all the time? stop it, brain! we trust trixie. she said she would never do that, so she didn't. but... katya felt so insignificant that if she could go to a party to stay away from herself, she would. for fuck's sake, can you just stop overthinking everything? trixie will be home soon. it's already 10:30! just more two hours, you can do this, kat. 

except nope, no, she couldn't. 

katya had to lay down because not only she was sleepy, but all the lights were off, her outfit consisted of a oversized tee and panties, she was litening to r.e.m's losing my religion on loop and her head wouldn't stop spinning. most of her friends were already sleeping, so she had nothing to do besides take silly selfies and scroll instagram. she even dared to look at how many people wanted to follow her. she never heard of them. except for this one, who katya knew very well. pearl. they're friends. but pearl unfollowed her, for some odd reason. shit, is pearl jealous of trixie? katya should've known better. she knew pearl confessed her feelings not once, not twice, three times. and she said that she's not interested in having anything more than a friendship three times. pearl knew katya loved trixie. fuck, she might have just lost a friend because of the pictures she posted. this is just so silly. upon refreshing the page, pearl's request vanished. katya will deal with this later. right now she's way too worried about the party and wether or not trixie went there.

**from:** trix loml <3

 **to:** k. 

can you open the gate for me? 

no lights were turned on, no pants were put on. katya just strutted down the stairs to open the gate. she was happy that no party was mentioned, but trixie looked tired. 

"did i wake you up?" trixie asked, to which the girl dismissed with her hand. "what- why don't you have pants on? are you insane?" she asked, right when katya was locking the gate again. 

"it's 12:30. no one will see me."

"you can't just do that, kat. what if my neighbors see you?"

"can we get inside, please?"

they did, and trixie went straight to the bathroom. katya wasn't going to stick around, as she was still sleepy and the bed looked like a good option right now.

when trixie left the shower, she was still very irritated.

"how was work today?" that was katya's idea of small talk. she didn't know if trixie wanted to talk to her. and if she didn't, fine. they can be together while silent.

"hell. i need to sleep. i'm really tired."

"oh, sure. c'mere."

trixie positioned herself besides katya, gave her a small kiss and dozed off. 

shortly after, katya followed, alcohol running through her veins, making it impossible for her to dream of anything. 


	8. february 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic life is good for katya, but trixie don't really see herself like a married woman. yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what i'll do when this fic ends): writing has been helping me to cope with my frustrations and i truly feel like im losing a piece of myself (and that i might be way overdramatic)

both girls woke up at the same time on this fateful sunday morning. even though katya had no reason whatsoever to wake up that early, she just kinda wanted to check on trixie. it wasn't intended to sound that creepy. but alas, after trixie left, katya managed to get some more sleep, somehow. 

she wasn't exactly thriving. the only good thing that happened that whole morning was receiving a message from her father saying he adopted a cat (his name is joseph and he is a big boy). lunch time rolled along and katya was way too lazy to cook, so she had some chips and a glass of water. trixie sent her some messages reminding her to eat and stuff like that, too. when the girl finally got home, katya was relieved because she was truly so bored. oh, and she had to open the gate again.

"i can't believe you don't have any pants on."

"hello to you too, trix." katya rolled her eyes. "how was work today?"

"it was ok, i guess. i'm thirsty."

trixie went straight into the kitchen, and katya was on the couch, her notebook stuck on some of her assignments. 

"my aunt invited us to go there, but you don't have to, if you don't want." 

"just give me a minute to change."

katya wasn't really sure if she should say something or not. even though trixie is her favorite person in the whole entire world, sometimes she finds herself on awkward situations, unable to maintain any small talk. it was a quick, silent walk, they were holding hands and katya was too afraid to say anything. it's really an irrational fear, but she has it nonetheless. 

and thank god trixie's aunt was a chatter and asked loads of questions upon their arrival, because katya couldn't hold any type of conversation, finding it way more interesting to pet the dog. she didn't know how to explain this, because she wasn't supposed to get sad, but she was anyway. and trixie, knowing her too well, noticed it too, leaning against her shoulder to ask for pets too. 

"now you're petting two bitches." she laughed it off, but katya's eyes were starting to get teary.

"what's with the frown?"

"i don't know, i just- i don't wanna go home."

"but you have to, i'm not ready to live life like a married woman yet." trix said, jokingly. it make katya laugh, at last. 

they cuddled a bit more, but katya was still a tad but uncomfortable. 

"can you believe pearl unfollowed me on instagram?" she attempted to maintain conversation.

"really? because of the two photos you posted?"

"yeah..."

"i told you she was jealous." trixie used to tease katya about this situation, as the girl always thought pearl wanted something more. "i'm gonna give her reasons to be jealous."

with katya's phone in hands, trixie posted a bunch of pictures. katya wasn't even mad, she liked to make memories. and she was using the oportunity to kiss trixie.

"what do you think about me piercing the other side of my lip?" katya asked when they were about to leave. she knew trixie didn't like the idea from the get go, but it was funny to see her reaction anyway.

"then i'll never kiss you again."

"guess i'll have to kiss you a lot more now, huh?" katya leaned in, feeling trixie's grisp on her waist, also leaning for a kiss. 

it was a nice, small walk home, and soon enough both of them were bundled up on the couch, trixie being used as a pillow for katya, while her hands rested on the other woman's left boob. her phones were charging and they were both messaging their respective friends, until trixie stopped.

"kat, i'm really sorry about yesterday."

"you did nothing wrong, trixie." that was true, for the record.

"no, listen. i know i tend to get heated up and by no means it was my intention to let it out on you. i know how much stuff like that affects you."

"it's ok, trix. it really is."

it all happened really fast, katya didn't even see when trixie's hand went inside her shirt, pinching her nipple. they kissed once again, deeper this time, until trixie guided katya to the room, barely giving her time to take her clothes off. 

nothing really mattered at that time, except that trixie had such an effect on katya, it was like she was melting. and trixie knew that, too. she enjoyed to tease katya, making the girl beg for her touch and moan her name. she really felt in control. 

halfway through, katya's phone started to buzz really loudly. 

"are you gonna get that?"

"ugh, no. trix, i need you to finish this first."

so she did. and when katya was finally able to get ahold of herself again to reach her phone, it was just in time to see six missing calls from her mother and get the call from sasha.

"baldie, hi? what happened?" 

"your mom is freaking out because she couldn't talk to you." she said. 

"sorry, we were a bit... busy."

"is it sasha?" trixie mouthed, to which katya just shook her head yes.

"i know, but what was i supposed to do? tell your mom you were fucking?"

"see? i told you they were just fucking. leave them alone." shea said, and katya could hear her laugh.

"thanks, baldie. i'll call my mom and tell her i was showering, i don't know." 

katya hung up, and told trixie to tell her mom she was sleeping while katya was showering, that's why none of them could pick up the phone. pat was almost crying when katya finally called, and she made sure to tell her mom that yes, she was ok, and yes, no one's dead. 

"i'm hungry, but i don't wanna cook." trixie said, holding katya close.

"and i wanna shower. wanna order pizza?"

"go shower first, then we order and i shower."

katya was still getting used to the water when she heard trixie opening the door to the bathroom, which at this point they had both been naked with each other, so it doesn't realy matter. 

"have you ever heard of privacy?"

"well, it's my bathroom."

"then come here and wash my hair, i'm tired."

"nope." and she closed the door. the audacity. 

her shower was rather fast, and not five minutes later katya was trying to order pizza.

"trix, can you be a darling and brush my hair?" 

"you're so lazy."

trixie brushed katya's hair and went to shower, both waiting for their pizza to arrive.

when trixie got out of the bathroom, they decided to seize the opportunity and go outdoors, because it was very warm inside.

"i don't think i'm gonna be able to make it on time to see you before you go." trixie said, sadly. before katya could say anything, the pizza arrived. they ate on the couch, trixie drinking soda and katya drinking the soup-tasting-alcohol from hell.

"why is it half empty?"

"i drank it yesterday."

they agreed on watching a movie, but halfway through trixie begged to go lay down at the bed, katya following for the sake of spending time together, even though she didn't really wanted to. not before brushing their teeth, obviously. 

"why are you looking at me like that?" trixie asked.

"like what? that's just my face." katya replied.

"oh, don't play dumb. you're looking at me like you want me to fuck the life out of you, and i'm tired but how can i say no?"

"listen, you're saying that, not me."

"just come here, dummy."

she did, and trixie got on top of her, manhandling katya around, who was enjoying it quite a bit. 

they were both exhausted by 11 p.m., and trixie really needed to sleep, so katya did what she does best: run her fingers on trixie's scalp. when she was sure the woman was asleep, she got up and made her check-in on the airport website just to make sure everything was alright. 

it was when katya was coming back to bed that she realised that yes, she's gonna miss trixie. and yes, it will be way harder than she thought.

but the main thing was, she realised she still had plenty of feelings for trixie.

and that would come back to haunt her. 


End file.
